gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ellaria Sand
Ellaria Sand is a major character in the fifth season. She initially appeared as a recurring character in the fourth season, debuting in "Two Swords". She is portrayed by starring cast member Indira Varma. Ellaria is the paramour of Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne and a bastard of House Uller. "Sand" is the surname used for noble-born bastards in Dorne, like "Snow" in the North. Biography Background Ellaria mothered five of Prince Oberyn Martell's eight bastard daughters: the third eldest, Tyene; and the four youngest, Elia, Obella, Dorea, and Loreza Sand. Season 4 After their arrival in King's Landing, Ellaria and her lover, Prince Oberyn Martell, head to one of Littlefinger's brothels. Oberyn examines three whores while Ellaria lies on the bed, asking her which one she would like. She says that she doesn't want a timid one and he eventually finds one to her liking. When Olyvar calls Ellaria "my lady", she calls him out for using a lie to address her and tells him to call her what she is: a bastard. When Oberyn hears men singing the Rains of Castamere in the next room, Ellaria tries to stop him but can only watch as Oberyn takes out his rage on the Lannister men-at-arms. She proceeds to passionately kiss him as Tyrion Lannister and Bronn enter the room seeking Oberyn."Two Swords" Ellaria and Oberyn attend Joffrey's wedding, where she is introduced to Tywin Lannister and Cersei Lannister. Cersei subtly mocks her bastard status, instigating a debate over the cultural differences between the Dornish and the rest of Westeros. She later witnesses the poisoning of King Joffrey."The Lion and the Rose" In the days following Joffrey's death, Ellaria and Oberyn again visit the brothel. On this occasion, Ellaria is serviced by Marei and another woman; Ellaria steals a kiss from Olyvar, who apologizes and says he simply hasn't developed the taste for women. Ellaria soothes Oberyn's anger at the suggestion that she is an "acquired taste", by reminding him that this means he has Olyvar to himself. Ellaria leaves when Lord Tywin unexpectedly shows up and asks to meet privately with Oberyn, but says that Oberyn need only call if he needs her."Breaker of Chains" During Tyrion's trial by combat, Ellaria, in spite of having heard tales of the Mountain for years, is somewhat disturbed to see exactly how large he really is, expressing with disbelief, "you're going to fight that?!". Ellaria watches with Tyrion from the sidelines and is delighted when it looks like Oberyn has won. When Oberyn demands that Gregor confess his crimes before he dies, he meets Elia's eyes and she nods approvingly. Her delight turns to shock and horror when the Mountain gains the upper hand on Oberyn and crushes his skull, at which she can do nothing but scream."The Mountain and the Viper" Season 5 At the Water Gardens, Ellaria, still in mourning clothes, observes Trystane Martell and Myrcella Baratheon from a distance. She approaches Prince Doran Martell, but her path is initially blocked by Captain Areo Hotah. Ellaria threatens Areo before the captain is ordered by Doran to stand down. Angrily, Ellaria scolds Doran for his apparent inaction at the news of Oberyn's death. Doran plans to bury and mourn his beloved brother, but Ellaria and Oberyn's daughters want the Dornish people to take up arms and avenge their fallen prince. She also voices her contempt for Myrcella and wants to harm her in order to send Cersei Lannister a message. Doran strictly forbids this, stating that under his rule, they will not mutilate little girls for revenge. Ellaria voices doubts that Doran will remain in power if he continues to do nothing and leaves."The House of Black and White" She later meets with Obara, Nymeria and her daughter Tyene, telling them that Doran will mourn for Oberyn but won't do anything. As Obara points out that they have no army without the support of the Prince to challenge the Lannisters Ellaria says that they won't need an army because they have Myrcella. Nymeria informs her that there's perhaps a problem, presenting her the merchant captain who smuggled Jamie Lannister to Dorne and tried to sell this information to Obara, just to end buried in the sand. Ellaria realises that Jamie has come for Myrcella and asks the three which way they choose, Doran's or hers. Tyene is the first one declaring for her, followed by Nymeria and then Obara, who makes her point by telling how she first met Oberyn, when she made her choice, and then she uses her spear to kill the captain."Sons of the Harpy (episode)" Appearances Family Tree Quotes Image Gallery Pedro-Pascal-as-Oberyn-Martell-Indira-Varma-as-Ellaria-Sand photo-Helen-Sloan HBO.jpg|Promotional image of Oberyn Martell and Ellaria Sand, his paramour. Ellaria-Sand-house-martell-36908768-2832-4256.jpg|Ellaria in "Two Swords". OberynEllariaPW.jpg|Oberyn and Ellaria at the royal wedding in "The Lion and the Rose". Ellaria annoyed at Cersei PW.jpg|Ellaria is annoyed at Cersei on Joffrey's wedding in "The Lion and the Rose". Ellaria PW HD still.jpg|High-definition production still of Ellaria's gown at the royal wedding Ellaria Sand in Breaker of Chains.png|Ellaria at the brothel several days after Joffrey's wedding in "Breaker of Chains". Ellaria oberyn 4.png|Ellaria and Oberyn's last kiss before the trial by combat in "The Mountain and the Viper". Ellaria-s5.jpeg|Ellaria in Season 5. The_Sons_of_the_Harpy_02.jpg|Ellaria in "Sons of the Harpy". Behind the scenes *On the Season 4 Blu-ray, Ellaria narrates the Histories & Lore videos on "The Bastards of Westeros". In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Ellaria Sand is the paramour of Prince Oberyn Martell. She is the bastard daughter of Lord Harmen Uller, the Lord of Hellholt - thus she is one of the "Sandy Dornishmen" of the central desert of Dorne, who possess particularly dark skin, burned brown by the hot desert sun. Her hair and eyes are also black. She is described as not explicitly beautiful, as she is no longer a young woman and has borne four children, though still attractive and eye-catching, with an exotic, sensuous flair. Like her partner Oberyn, she expresses sexual interest in both women and men. It is not unusual for lords and ladies in Dorne to be openly bisexual, due to the relaxed attitude towards sexuality among the Dornish. She's rumored to worship a Lysene love godess and is dubbed "The Serpent's whore" - the serpent in question being Oberyn Martell - by Olenna Redwyne. Ellaria is the mother of the four youngest of Oberyn's eight bastard daughters, who are all collectively known as the "Sand Snakes". Ellaria's four daughters with Oberyn are Elia, Obella, Dorea, and Loreza Sand. In the books, Ellaria doesn't advocate war against the Lannisters, much less exacting revenge by harming Myrcella. In fact, she urges against war, because she is worried the cycle of revenge will continue until even her youngest daughters are eventually consumed by it. The role of going against Doran's orders by trying to spark a war is at first taken up by the three eldest Sand Snakes: Obara, Nymeria and Tyene. In fact, Obara is the one who approaches Doran in the Water Gardens and accuses him of inaction. However, the Sand Snakes act independently instead of under Ellaria's directive, and are soon reined in by Doran anyway. Later, it is Arianne, Doran's daughter and heir, who urges for war and actually puts a plan in motion using Myrcella, though it doesn't involve harming her either. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Ellaria Sand Ellaria Sand Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Characters from Dorne Category:Bastards Ellaria Sand Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 5 Characters